Make Me Forget
by TheRealKayt
Summary: When the pack is told of a another pack of werewolves living on the other side of the country they go to investigate. What happens when one of the boys imprint on the other alpha's daughter, and tries to deny his imprint? rated T BradyOC
1. Ladies Man

Authors note:** This is a rated M story for strong language and dark themes.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters you recognize, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**As Always, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1- Ladies Man

**Brady's POV**

Weddings. I absolutely hated them. It's not exactly that I hated the actual wedding. I hated seeing two people who were completely and totally in love, be joined together. Because honestly, I knew that would never happen for me. I wasn't that type of guy. I kept a woman for a week then simply got rid of them. I usually just showed up with another girl at my side. Yeah, I was a coward, I didn't like dealing with the stupid waterworks. I got what I wanted then threw them away; like little fish.

All girls were the same. They only cared about my looks and reputation. Tall, tan, and muscular. Typical Jock to them. I was even described as being 'Fuckalicios' once. But I just ignore everyone when it comes to their opinions about me. They should just mind their own damn business. There was more to me then my looks, believe it or not. I was a nice person. I cared about people and their feelings, but I push that side deep inside of me. If I ever let that side out; I would just end up broken…again.

Let me explain. Once in eighth grade, I fell for a girl; hard. Her name was Natalie. I was completely and totally in love with her. For two years, I did what she wanted, and I was always there for her. She looked past my face, and saw me for me. When everyone else gave up on me, she didn't. When my dad left us, and my mom lost her job; Natalie started a fundraiser. We flirted all the time, hugged, joked, and always had a great time. I thought she was falling for me too, except one day, my world fell apart.

I was walking down the halls. Happiest man alive, she had pecked me on the lips and I was walking on air. No we weren't dating but she was a flirt and I didn't mind. I guess you could say I was one of those little guys in middle school, but I became a werewolf in ninth grade, around the time of the Vultori visit. Anyway, I walked past the girl's bathroom and I heard her talking to a girl named Lila. Lila had asked Natalie about me and she thought we were dating. Natalie laughed and said the words that have haunted me for two years. "No way! He's just someone to flirt with. He's too much of a pathetic wimp who can't get another girl to talk to him. I just feel sorry for him." I ran away then, tears were stinging my eyes. I ditched school for two days after that. I just stayed in bed crying, like the pathetic wimp I was. My heart was thoroughly broken and shattered.

I've avoided her at all costs since then, I once jumped in the bushes so I wouldn't have to walk by her and smell her coconut perfume I loved so much. I thought that my ignoring her would hurt her maybe just a little; I thought she might care, even if I was a pathetic wimp, but no. She acted like she'd never talked to me a day in her life. That stung, but I tried to act like nothing was wrong.

I'm in tenth grade now. It's been two years and my heart still aches when I look at her. She is just getting prettier. That's the reason why I am the way I am now. I wanted to prove to her that I could get any girl I wanted. And I do, proves her wrong. But it still doesn't make me feel fulfilled the way I thought it would. I still feel empty, like my heart is still in pieces. I don't think I'll ever get over it. No amount of Sex or alcohol can mend a broken heart, though it does numb it a bit. But when I wake up I still imagine its Natalie laying there next to me.

I was at Charlie Swan's and Sue Clearwater's wedding. The whole town was here, even Natalie. She looked so beautiful in her plum dress. It was strapless and went to her knees. I was wearing a tux, standing next to all my pack brothers. We had to get custom made tuxes due to our large sizes. The ceremony was already over and we were just eating and talking. Embry and Kara went into the forest, I could see them making out from here. Seth was sitting in the corner, looking like he was about to cry. I wasn't really sure why, I'd have to ask him about it later.

The wedding soon ended, I congratulated the couple then left. On my way out I caught up with Seth,

"Hey man, what's up? You seem mad."

"Nothing." He murmured not looking me in the eye.

"Dude, seriously, what's wrong?"

He sighed then turned to me, his eyes tortured "I imprinted."

I just stopped and stared "what! On who?" I finally said.

"Kara." He said looking down at his feet

"Wait, Embry's girlfriend? If you imprinted, why isn't Embry backing off then, you have some sort of dibbs right?"

"Well, apparently they're in love and he doesn't want to leave her, but I'm so confused because I really want her but I don't want to betray Embry like that."

I looked at him and in that moment he just seemed so vulnerable and serious, which was so unlikely for Seth.

"I feel for ya man, but I don't really know what to say." There was really nothing I could say; nothing would make him feel better.

"Yeah I know, but thanks anyway. I needed someone to talk to." He then smiled softly and went off to his car.

I then went over to my apartment that I share with Collin. I'm only sixteen but mom is not capable of paying the bills or getting control of her alcohol problem. So social services told me I could buy my own place or get put in a foster home, so my best friend helped me out. It took a lot of convincing his mom to get her to let us do it, but we finally did. This arrangement helped me get away with my nightly activities. Collin didn't mind. He already found his imprint, her name is Corinne. She's older, I think maybe 22. Collin's over at her place all the time, she thinks of him as a little brother and he's always trying to convince her that he is a man now, it's actually quite entertaining.

I was patrolling when we got the news. Sam had called a meeting and we were all anxious because he seemed excited for some reason. The wolves were all gathered in his living room, waiting for him to get back. When he walked in he went right over to Emily, who was in the kitchen baking something that smelled delicious. We were all looking at him anxiously and he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Now sit down so I can tell you the news… Okay, we have just been informed that there may be another pack of werewolves on the east coast, in Georgia. The Cullens were passing through there when they caught the similar scent. Now I want to send three of you to investigate"

We all were astonished, we'd never heard of anything like this before. I really wanted to go and check this out. I'd already been with every girl on the rez and maybe there'd be some fresh meat for me to bang when I got there.

"Now, I want Leah, Embry, and Brady to go. Please be careful and we will have someone phased at all times in case you need us. Pack up, I want you to leave tomorrow morning and be there within a week if you can. Brady, Embry you have both been excused from school. Check back with me in the morning. You can leave now or stay for dinner." With that he smiled and went back to the kitchen with his imprint.

I think he chose us because, none of us has imprinted. I'm glad he made Embry go, maybe now Seth can get some time with his imprint. I went home and started to pack. I grabbed three pairs of shorts and two shirts. We would be staying for a week. Even if this pack didn't welcome us, Sam said we could go down to Florida and enjoy the sun if we wanted to.

I went to bed early that night. I guess I was kind of excited to get out of La push. I've been here my whole life. I don't know why but I felt like this was going to be good for me. I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I was woken up by Leah. "Get up, or we're leaving without you." She said as she stole my covers. I quickly took a shower and got ready, we all headed to the woods and phased.

It only took four days to get to Georgia. We headed south, the direction the Cullen's told us. That's when we caught the scent. We followed the strongest trail, it led to a house surrounded by woods and there were 4 men outside wearing shorts like us. We got to the property line then phased into human form and greeted them.

"Hello I'm Embry, and this is Leah and Brady." Embry said. The biggest man was in the center. He had hair that reached just past his ears; he had a curious look on his face as he examined us.

"We are like you, we live in Washington." Leah said awkwardly when they didn't say anything.

"You are werewolves too?" the man whispered to us

"We prefer the term shape shifters. But yes, we can change into giant wolves."

After that we all went to the backyard to see just how alike we were, they have never heard of imprinting, but they are fascinated with it, we couldn't describe it from our own experience but we explained it the best we could.

They also protect their land from vampires. When we told them how big our pack was they all had big eyes and wide open mouths. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin, Kyle, Ryan, Will, Dustin, Nathan, Valerie, Gabriella, and we, of course, were the people that now made up our pack. Gabriella just changed a few days ago. They're pack consists of four Men. Jason is the Alpha, then there's Rob, Jackson, and Steven. Jason was married to Leanne, and had a 15 year old daughter named Aubrey. Jackson was dating a 20 year old named Katie. Rob and Steven were single.

We became fast friends and we stayed in the guest bedroom and Aubrey's bedroom. His wife and daughter were out of town, but would be back in three days. Leah stayed in the guest bedroom and Embry slept on the couch. It was either that or to share a single twin bed with me. So that just left me to stay in Aubrey's room.

It was a very cute room, painted a very light yellow and had a purple bed in the corner. There was a messy desk with a bunch of schoolwork on it, smart, I like that. It was decorated very girly, and it was a typical teenager room, but it was still sophisticated somehow. There were plenty of pictures spread around the walls and from the more recent ones I could tell she was a very attractive girl.

A picture frame hanging near the window was the most beautiful one. She was sitting on a park bench, flashing a brilliant smile as she gazed up at the sky. She was sporting some very fitting jeans and a nice half sleeved blue shirt. Her blonde hair reached past her shoulders was lightly blowing in the breeze. I was still looking at the picture when her dad walked in.

"She's pretty isn't she?" he said proudly as he leaned against the doorframe. I didn't know how to respond. Are you supposed to tell a father that his daughter is smoking hot? I decided the answer was no.

"Uh…ya, she's very pretty." I said awkwardly I said as I tore my eyes away from the picture. He was examining me carefully. I felt weird under his gaze.

"I'm fascinated about this imprinting thing, I wonder if it _can_ happen to us, we seem exactly alike as far as the same…species," he chuckled then continued, "But I'm not sure, have you ever imprinted? Maybe you can explain….."

"Uh, no, I haven't; I'm not really sure how it feels, but from the minds of my pack brothers, it seems…uh…intense." I said, I'm glad I haven't imprinted. One girl for the rest of my life? No thank you. And in Quil's case, it's been two years since he imprinted and he hasn't had sex at all during that time. He imprinted shortly after he phased, a year before me.

He just nodded and left, with a thoughtful and distracted expression. I looked around me and I've never felt more like a cat. I was so curious! What were in all those drawers?

My curiosity got the best of me as I went over to her dresser and yanked open the top one. She had two lacy bras that looked very sexy. Then there were plenty of panties and like 4 thongs. I smiled devilishly. I think I like this girl… What? I can never like a girl again! I promised myself that two years ago. I will never,_ ever,_ fall for a girl. And if I start to I usually just block her out and never speak to her again, I guess it was my way of defense. I never want to hurt again. Wow, I sound like one of those heartbroken saps, what a pussy.

I quickly took a shower, I saw Aubrey's shampoo, and it smelled like blueberries. What the crap am I doing? Am I seriously sniffing her shampoo? I have officially lost it. I finally changed into my sweats and lay down on her soft bed, which smelt good too. I finally went to sleep and for the first time in two years I didn't dream of Natalie.

I woke up to whispered arguments. I tried to stay as still as possible so I could figure out what they were saying.

"Who the hell is that?" a female voice said

"That's Brady; he is a werewolf, like us. He is staying in your room for a little while. You can stay-"

"In my own room." She finished for him. That must be Aubrey. I was dying to see her in person…I stretched and yawned. They both looked at me but I was trying to appear like I just woke up. Before I could look at her face she threw her hands up. "Ugh." She groaned as she stormed away.

"Good morning, Brady. Leanne and Aubrey are now home, and she's a little...Err...upset that someone is staying in her room."

"I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind at all." I said; wow I wasn't usually like this, all helpful and stuff. I never gave up a bed, but this time it just felt… wrong to take her bed from her. I got up and quickly made the bed. I changed into some cut-off jeans then went into the kitchen where Leanne was making breakfast. Aubrey was sitting at the table, nibbling on some toast. I went up to Leanne and thanked her while getting my food. I sat down across from Aubrey and looked down at my food; I had eggs in my mouth when she finally spoke.

"So you're the one who stole my room" She said. Her voice was so cute, I don't why but it sounded like music in my ears. I swallowed then looked up to see a pair of expectant bright emerald green eyes. Wow.

I now understand what it feels like to have your gravity shift. There was a glow coming from her and I didn't see or hear anything else. "Uh...uh...ya." I mumbled feeling stupid. What if she doesn't like me? Wait, I don't care if she likes me! I am a lone wolf, get any woman I want, I never can imprint! But I just did…Just because you imprint doesn't mean you have to love that person, but I do love her. Crap. Am I seriously having an argument inside my head? I just met her and I already am going insane. I just need to completely ignore her. I could not fall for her.

"Okay then, well you can sleep on the floor or something in my room; I'll make you a bed with blankets if you want." She replied. Aw, she was sweet. Wait shut up Brady!

"Uh ya, thanks" I said. And quietly ate my breakfast trying to ignore her curious gaze. I don't care if the universe chose her for me. I will not be tied down to one woman. I'm glad she lives in Georgia, so I won't have to see her all the time. I needed to stay away. I got up and quickly made my way outside. Leah was flirting with Steven…EW. I just sat next to rob and Embry and tried to forget about_ Aubrey ._What a beautiful name.

For the rest of the visit I did my best to ignore Aubrey. When other girls came around I flirted with them and tried to prove to myself I was still a ladies' man. It still made my heart swell when I saw her hurt face when I would flirt. Not in the way it sounds, I wasn't happy that she was hurt I was happy because I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Finally the week ended and we said our goodbyes, they were planning to maybe come visit us so they can see for themselves imprinting and our large pack.

Hey guys! I hope you liked it! (: I will be posting every week so yeah! I will probably usually post on Sundays but if I get done early, I'll post it sooner (:

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Slight Steps

Authors Note: Hey! This chapter is a little short but it kind of needed to be, next chapter will be longer. Unfortunately, the next few chapters may move a little slowly and have small plot lines but I promise they turn into something big!

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters you recognize, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**As Always, ENJOY!**

Chapter 2- Slight steps

**Brady's POV**

_Three weeks later._

Hell. That's what I was living in. Every girl I saw I compared to _her._ She has the same nose, she has the same hair color, but none could compare to her eyes. They were a beautiful jade. I also avoided saying her name; it only, made the longing worse. No one knows that I imprinted, I kept my thoughts guarded, and I didn't want their sympathy. I called my back up, Hayley. I call her my back up because whenever I wanted to get some she would always be eager. Of course I would be imagining another face but I didn't let her know that. She's not only a whore, she is also a bitch. She agreed to come over in 20 minutes.

I took a shower, when I stepped out there was a knock at the door. I wrapped a towel around my waist and answered it.

Suddenly my towel was ripped from my body and Hayley jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with eager lips. I did the deed, imagining it was Aubrey the whole time. Then she got up gathered her things and left.

That was normal routine for us. She never stayed after we did it. I just liked time to myself. That was not fun for me anymore. It wasn't as easy to imagine Aubrey as it was Natalie. Because I knew Hayley smelled nothing like her. Natalie smelled somewhat the same. Gosh, what is wrong with me? Can I not enjoy sex now? I knew the answer. I could, as long as it was with my imprint.

Days passed without me noticing. I was becoming more of a walking zombie with each passing minute. Everyday blended into the next, I woke up went to school, patrolled then slept. The guys realized something was wrong with me but I always said I didn't want to talk about it.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Collin asked one day at lunch. I was just staring at my peas, thinking about _her_, as always.

"Nothing" I replied. There was nothing wrong with me, what's wrong with the fact you miss a girl you said two words too?

"What happened in Georgia? You haven't been the same since you left. Leah noticed that you were ignoring that girl, what was her name Audrey?" he said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Aubrey" I sighed. Why does he want to torture me? Her name tasted beautiful when I said it. Is that weird?

"Yeah, okay, did you do her or something and she wasn't pleased?" he snickered.

That made me mad. I would never do that to her if she didn't want me too. "No I didn't do her; and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my business!" I yelled as I stormed away from the table. Everyone was looking at me as I left the cafeteria but I didn't care. I walked to the parking lot, got in my car, and drove. I wanted to get out of here. I'm not sure where I was going but I just needed to leave.

I went home and grabbed all my clothes and threw them in my backseat. I took the highway and got the hell out of there. I was listening to music and having no worries whatsoever.

_6 Days Later_

I ended up in North Carolina. A little town called Topsail; it was right by the coast. The month was June, so it was sunny. Just what I needed! I went to the beach and caught some waves and enjoyed the sun. That was my best day in a long time. Because I didn't think about Aubrey once.

I spent a week in North Carolina. I rented a hotel and I didn't phase once. I considered it a vacation. I spent every day at the beach. And for once I actually noticed the hot girls and bikinis. But I didn't pursue any of them. I just maybe made out with a few, but that's all. I felt so guilty after what I did with Hayley. I don't know why, I guess I felt like I was betraying Aubrey. But for all I knew she was doing another guy. I felt so angered just at the thought.

I was lying on the sand on a Wednesday afternoon, I had just finished making out with this hot girl named Taylen? She gave me her number and walked off. A minute after that I caught the sweetest scent I've ever smelled.

"Brady?" a voice like bells called. Oh great. What the hell is she doing here? This is supposed to be my vacation! Aubrey.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly. She was staring at my abs while I was looking at the waves. I was trying my very hardest not to look at her, she was wearing a small little bikini and she looked very sexy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm just taking a vacation. What about you?" I tried my very best to sound nonchalant but on the inside I was so happy that she was here. I think it may have been the imprint magic that led me here; it must have known she was here…

"Same. It's finally summer and my mom took me to visit my aunt. We didn't get to talk very much while you were staying at my house. What happened to you anyway? Dad said you were a great guy, and then you met me and…" she trailed off looking down at the sand.

"Oh no! That had nothing to do with you, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's just I got an, um call that night and it was just some bad news." I said, wow that actually made sense.

She smiled. "Well are you better now?"

"Uh, ya. I'm much better now." She didn't know that it was all because she was with me now. She didn't know that my life was much better now that she was in it. That she was the center of my life now.

"So who was that girl?" she said looking at Taylen. Taylen was giving her a dirty look and Aubrey just looked… betrayed? "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh Taylen? No, I just met her." I said sheepishly

"You make out with girls you just met?" she looked hurt and disappointed.

"Um not always," I sometimes have sex with them, but I didn't tell her that. "Only when I'm trying to get over something."

"What are you trying to get over?" she looked concerned. She actual cared I smiled and told her it was nothing.

We spent the day hanging out and talking about anything and everything. We swam, ate ice cream, joked laughed and over all had a great time. I felt myself falling for her; hard and quick. We had a lot in common and to my relief she wasn't one of those stupid girly girls who thought it was cute to act dumb.

We were walking down the pier now, we had just gone fishing. I was surprised to see she wasn't afraid to bait the hook like I thought a girl would. But hey, I've been surprised by her all day.

She enjoyed watching football and she even knew about cars! Man I hit the jackpot. Her dad was a mechanic and she grew up in Tennessee and California. So she got a mix of both the country, nature loving, and down to earth, and the city, lively, daring, and beautiful personality.

She even played sports! She was a soccer player, and a dancer! She could do three different types of splits, which left me drooling, she's_ flexible. _No! No perverted thoughts, Brady! She's fifteen! And clearly not ready for that type of relationship, she just wants to date and have fun! But not _that_ much fun. And I didn't blame her. I admit it; I got involved with sex to early. I should have waited until I was ready. It really changed me and I regret not waiting to share something that intense and special with someone I really care for. God listen to me two months of imprinting and I've already turned to a pussy.

Aubrey and I spent a week straight together after that first day. I think her mom kind of maybe knew about me imprinting. She never objected to me practically stealing her daughter for that week. But, unfortunately she had to leave. I was thoroughly upset, but I didn't show her how upset I really was. But I wasn't a complete dick; I didn't act like I wasn't sad at all for her to go. When she was about to leave she gave me her phone number and e-mail and a friendly peck on the lips. I don't care if it was just friendly; it sent flames of desire through my entire body.

I decided to leave a few hours after she had, I didn't feel the need to be there anymore. I guess it was the imprint connection that brought me to her in the first place, without my knowing. I drove back to La push in my car with a grin on my face the entire time. I knew that when I got back I'd have hell to pay. I hadn't phased the entire time I was with her and I left with no explanation. I debated on what I should then I finally came to a decision.


	3. Changing Slowly

**This is a rated M story for language and dark themes.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters you recognize, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**As Always, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3- Changing Slowly

**Brady's POV**

On my way home I chose not to tell my pack brothers. They would blow it all off the handle. They would all expect me to move there permanently. That would be great but I don't want to freak Aubrey out. I want to take things slow with her. She meant too much to be just a quick fling. She meant the world to me and I wanted to make sure to do it right.

I pulled up to my house first. I dropped off my stuff and took a quick shower before going over to Sam's.

On my way there I was trying to come up with an excuse. I knew it had to be a good one but by the time I pulled up I still had nothing. I decided to tell Emily though, she was like a mom to me and I had to tell someone, and I trusted Em.

I walked right in without knocking and went straight to the kitchen. Emily turned around and when she saw it was me her eyes filled with anger. Before the yelling started a hugged her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Brady Bennett! Do you know how worried I was? Now where were you young man?"

"You have to swear not to tell, not even Sam, promise?" I pleaded

She sighed. "Fine I won't say anything. Now tell me!"

I looked around anxiously and tapped into all my senses. Okay, no one was around. "I was with my Imprint." I smiled as I remembered mine and Aubrey's week.

"BRADY BENNETT YOU IMP-"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" I whispered, covering her mouth with my hand. "You can't tell anyone! Yes, I imprinted." I smiled.

"On who? What? When? Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Brady! Who? Tell me!"

"Calm down, calm down; her name is Aubrey she's 15 and super beautiful and everything I want." I smiled; I could talk about her for hours.

"Aw, my little baby has a soul mate! I'm so happy for you! Okay I want to meet her, bring her to me tomorrow!" she smiled and hugged me.

"Well, there may be a problem with that… She lives in Georgia." I sighed as depression over took my thoughts.

Her smile disappeared and a sad expression overcame her. "If you have to move there, I'm sure we'll understand."

"I'm not going to move there Em. I mean that would be great to see her but I don't want to freak her out you know? I want to do this right, take it slow and be her friend first."

"That's sweet," she smiled, "but how are you going to see her? I don't think her parents would let her come up here and visit you." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Her dad is the Alpha of that other pack so they are actually planning a visit up here next month." I smiled. I had been so happy when her mom, Leanne, told me.

"Oh well that's great! I'm so happy for you! Now let's go tell the boys. What's your excuse?"

"I'll make it up," I laughed.

The boys were all relieved and angry at me. I came up with the excuse that my mom called me asking me for money and then I stayed with her for a week or two to take care of her for a little bit, and she wouldn't let me leave to phase and tell them. They all seemed suspicious still but didn't question it.

The next day at school, my usual girls that I banged in between classes threw themselves at me, and for once I denied them. They all looked at me like I'd just grown a third head. When Hayley came to me in the middle of the hall and seductively whispered in my ear. The whole school knew that Hayley and I did it every day. So they automatically moved out of the way of the supply closet. When I shook my head and said no thanks the hall audibly gasped. Hayley looked at me with evil in her eyes.

"WHAT?" she yelled. Hayley was the prettiest girl in the school and no one denied her.

The hall silenced. I didn't want to make a scene but I needed to end our 'friends with benefits' relationship. "Hayley, I'm done with that okay? I've found somebody, and I don't want to sleep around anymore. I've changed, and now this is done. Okay? So just leave me alone now."

"Oh, so you have found someone better than me? Ha! That's not possible. I'm the best you'll ever get. She's probably some dirty whore. You're going to regret this, there is no way any girl can be better than me." She said with a smug smile on her face.

Anger filled me; she can be a bitch to anyone else, but _no one_ says anything bad about Aubrey. "Oh but she is you little bitch. She's everything you're not. She's pretty, nice, wonderful personality, oh and she's not a whore. She's someone who can respect herself. If you want to be an evil bitch then go ahead. But when you talk about her you better watch your back." She didn't say anything she just stormed off.

The girls in the hallway suddenly looked at me with those sappy expressions like when a guy in a romantic movie says something sweet. I ignored them and walked to lunch. On my way, Tiffany, a girl I've been going to school with since kindergarten, came up to me and asked me out. She said that was really sweet and was hoping I would maybe consider cheating on Aubrey. I looked at her with a bewildered expression. I asked her if she was insane then continued to my food.

I sat down with the boys and ate my food quietly. Of course the whole school already knew about the Hayley thing so of course the guys were badgering me with questions. I just brush them off and say it was nothing and that I just heard she got an STD so I didn't want to do her. Fortunately, they all dropped it.

All night I dreamed off Aubrey. Not seeing her tortured me more than I thought it would. Though we texted all the time and e mailed it still was painful.

_1 month later_

I have not had sex in over a month. In a way I'm proud of myself, but also the urge is overwhelming. I've asked for advice from Quil, who didn't have sex for 17 years while he was waiting for Claire to grow up. He said I had to just think of her and how it would affect her. He said it would hurt her to have sex too young and of course it would hurt her first time. It helped a little knowing that I was keeping her from pain.

But it still caused me physical pain. Whenever I thought of Aubrey, all I thought about was how great she was and how much I missed her. One Saturday I didn't even get out of bed because it hurt so much.

I decided to go to the beach after school on Friday. Aubrey was coming down to visit next weekend and we'd been getting really close lately. We talk on the phone every night about everything. She was becoming my best friend and I couldn't be happier.

We did have a hint of flirting it wasn't really that strong but it was enough to make me float on air.

Just then Natalie came up to me and sat next to me on the sand. My heart leapt and at the same time, I wanted to punch her. But I'll never punch a girl of course but if there was a girl I could punch, it'd be her.

Okay let's get this straight, I have no romantic feelings for Natalie at all anymore but it still hurts a little you know? My feelings are still a little hurt.

"Hey" she said looking at me, probably expecting me to fall all over her like I used to. But I just nodded at her without glancing her way.

"Do you remember that time when we snuck out and spent the whole night talking on this beach?" she giggled, trying to start a conversation.

"I'd rather not remember but, unfortunately I do." I sighed, still not looking at her. I hate how now that every girl wants me she wants to have me too. She's such an attention whore.

She huffed, and then tried a different approach. "Why do you hate me? I mean it's like we were best friends and we were close to dating and then one day it's like I didn't matter to you anymore…" she frowned and looked down.

Wow she's honestly trying to act like she cared about me. She's trying to guilt trip me and act innocent. I hate her.

"That's because you don't matter. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm over it, okay so just leave me alone." I then got up and left, I didn't want to deal with her crap. I went home and called my best friend, Aubrey.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice answered on the third ring.

"Hey" I said settling down into my bed.

"Oh hey! What's up Bradybaby?" I laughed, that's her nickname for me. We spent two hours last week thinking of nicknames for each other.

"Uh, Nothing really, what about you AubbyBobby?" I chuckled. She giggled.

"Hmm just packing, we're going to Myrtle Beach tomorrow." I could hear the smile in her voice. That made me happy; I just wished I could see her beautiful smile for myself. We continued our conversation until she fell asleep at 3 am. I had to call her and tell her to hang up; I didn't want her to get in trouble for running up her phone bill up more than it already is.

"Sorry for waking you up," I said

"Its fine, you probably saved me a two week grounding, so thank you." She laughed and then yawned, "Well I'm going to go to bed now, Sweet dreams." She said.

"Good night, see you next weekend," I said with a smile

"I know I can't wait, good night my BradyBaby"

"Night AubbyBobby"

I hung up and fell into a wonderful sleep filled with my love. Next weekend was going to be great. I could just feel it.

Hey guys, sorry nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, it was more of just a filler chapter (: I think I might do a chapter from Aubrey's POV next, should I?

_**Please Review! **_


End file.
